The Other Side
by rmya55
Summary: My take on Sailor Moon. American anime for the most of it. Same characters, different names, new roles, and some powers. Also, slightly darker tones. Season One.
1. Preface

A/N: Thank you for taking the time to read this. It seems like a weird idea but I've had it for years. Enjoy!

Preface

She was running from the monsters that followed. She was scared, beyond scared, terrified. Little did she or the monsters know that she was a sailor scout, defender of the princess. She hid behind a corner. The monsters were sensing her around them, but the rain was slowing them down. The rain was as cold as their hearts. The girl was sensing that somebody else was making the rain because it had come on so suddenly. She looked at her arm. They had already hurt her but she looked down again and it disappeared in a strange light. She was surprised. She didn't understand what was happening but it was cool. She suddenly sensed the monsters coming. She turned to face them. They started to laugh at her, their confidence in overthrowing her. She strangely knew what to do. She put all of her emotions and took aim at the monsters. They smoked up all at once. Then she knew. She was a protector. She was Sailor Venus. She was Adonis Lavee Day.


	2. Same Old, Same Way

Part 1: Same Old, Same Way  
_

I woke up from my dream. It was the same as always. The girl looked exactly like me, like a twin. She looked as if she were trapped in a bubble. She had dark hair like mine. The eyes, the eyes were exactly the same as mine, when I have the most unique eyes then anyone, but they were still the same. My eyes were brown, milky brown, with a twinge of a stormy grey. I splashed water on my face and remembered a dream I had about a handsome young guy with black hair with the bluest eyes. I somehow knew he was my soul mate. I took a shower, feeling the warm water go through my hair. When I got out I could hear Jambet, my younger brother talking to my parents, Lucian and Asabelle. I put on my uniform for school. I didn't want to go downstairs but I did.

My parents welcomed me. They believed each child should be especially taken care of in a different way. They told me to have breakfast. But I knew that if I did I would be late. In case you didn't know my dad used to be obsessed with anything that had do with planets, just like my mom. I mean they were so obsessed; she named me after the moon goddess. My name is Selene Crescent Parkers. It was terrible but after that, they strayed away from planets gave up completely.  
_

Little did they know for a child, I was special. I drew a lot to get out emotions. To make money for myself, I mostly sold them all. But lately I had been drawing weirder stuff. I didn't think it was weird. They were drawings of people, getting something sucked out of them. I decided that most things weren't what they seemed. My friends Eliza and Olive didn't see things the way I did. When I saw a couple making out, I saw the girl sucking the life out of him. I'm not a quiet person, it just seems that way.  
_

I ran out the door shouting goodbyes to my family. School was two blocks around the corner. I hoped I wouldn't be late.  
_

At school I drew my dream. I mean the way it happened, like freeze frames. I drew the dress of the girl was exactly alike. I also got back a test and got a bad grade on my test. My mom would be angry. I didn't want to show her it but I would have to.  
_

As I was walking home, I stopped at the video game store. I looked at the Sailor Venus sign. Her blonde hair was perfect, her costume was perfect, and everything about her was perfect.

"I wish I was like Sailor V, getting everything perfect." I crumbled up my test and threw it over my shoulder.

"Ow!" A voice said. I turned around. A guy with dark black hair with sunglasses on was rubbing his head. I walked back to get it.

"An 85, mostly smart. Why are you so angry?" He asked holding it.

"None of your business." I took it from him.

"You know what, you have a meatball shaped head." He said.

"Yeah, well you know what my mother expects the best out of me." I said.

"That's pretty stupid." He said.

"You know what guy-"

"-Skylar." He said.

"Selene."

"Weird name."

"You what pighead, I don't need this. Goodbye!" I turned around and started to walk away.

"Goodbye meatball head!" He shouted out. I kept walking but turned around. He took his sunglasses off. He was a jerk but he was cute.  
_

When I got home, Mom immediately asked for the test. I showed it to her, backing up for the bail. She looked at me.

"This is good." She said happily.

"It is?" I said confused.

"I may have wanted better but this is still very good."

"I just…wanted to do a lot better. You kind of expect the best out of me."

"I know I do. You are my oldest child. I just wanted you set an example for Jammy." I nodded understanding.

"Mom," I said changing the subject. "Tomorrow I'm going to be with Eliza okay. I'll be home around five."

"Okay Sweetie." She kissed my forehead and I went to my room. I let the rest of my day pass me by.  
_

I woke up from my sleep as if I had a bad dream. I felt like something attacked me. I went to my sketch pad; I had no luck at all. I could still see the picture of Skylar I drew. I decided to leave it where it was until tomorrow. It was 3 o'clock in the morning, way too early to be up. I just fell back asleep.  
_

Waking up is a hard task especially if you have a long night. If you hadn't guessed, I was late for school. I was running out the door. School was around the corner when I tripped over something. I was face down on the ground when I saw the black cat with a band aid on its forehead.

"Sorry cat. I didn't see where I was going." I dusted myself off.

"Meow." The cat replied.

"Is it okay if I take the band aid off? I mean, the only harm that would've happened to you is if I completely fell on you." The cat nodded. I took a hold of the band aid and ripped it off. She had a crescent moon on it. But then a bright light flashed in my eyes.

"Luna," I said remembering a name I thought I knew. "Luna, is that your name?" The cat nodded. "You're cute but I'm already late for school. Goodbye." I got back up and ran away.  
_

I was late for school as followed, but by only two minutes. I couldn't do anything but draw the crescent moon I saw on the cat. I had seen it before, in my dreams. I kept drawing it all day.  
_

"Ready to go?" Eliza's Brooklyn accent filled my head.

"I'm ready to go. I just hope we don't get caught by Olive because he will flip." We walked out of the classroom. Eliza had always been my friend, even since we were kids. Her auburn hair highlighted with blonde, it was as if she dyed it but she didn't because it was natural. Eliza said that my drawings had made her first say hello to me. We then started to talk more and hang out more, the more we felt comfortable to tell each other our deepest darkest secrets. I mean crushes. Like now I had a crush on a guy named Madec. He had blonde hair with blue eyes. He worked at the arcade, he was also very sweet.  
_

Eliza and I walked to her mom's store. Everything was on sale. It was sadly, a closing sale. Almost every girl in town was there. It was amazing. Even I looked around. I walked over to the counter and said hello to Eliza's mother. Eliza came around when I had nothing else to do.

"You know Selene; this ring would looked great on your finger someday." Eliza said. It was an engagement ring.

"Yeah, I think it would." I said. I couldn't think of anything more beautiful.

"Hey Selene," Eliza's mom said. "You should try this one on. I mean its real diamond." It was. "Plus it suits you."

"Thank you." I said. There wasn't much I wanted to do. I just wanted to go home and relax. And I didn't get a good vibe from the room or from the rings.

"But I have to go," Thinking of a reason to leave. "My mom is probably worrying about me. Bye Eliza." I walked out the door. I couldn't think of anything. So I went home and everything was the same old, same way.


	3. A Moon Star is Born

A Moon Star is Born  
_

I decided once I was home, to take a nap. I left my windows wide open. The wind was blowing hard but I could handle it.  
_

Luna

I was outside her house. I was trying to find out what I would do once I was in. Her windows were open. All I had to do was explain everything and it would most likely blow out of proportion. But it was worth a shot.  
_

Eliza

"Something's wrong. I feel very strange." One of mom's customers said as she fell down. Other people were on the ground too. Their jewelry was glowing, it was weird.

"Momma, I'm scared. What's happening to your customers, Momma?" I said. There was sinister laughter. "Momma?"

"I'm not your mother, Eliza dear." She turned around. There was something wrong with her eyes, I didn't understand. There was just more sinister laughter.  
_

Selene

Thinking is really hard. I yawned. I heard my windows close and my snapped open. I looked behind me and saw the cat from earlier.

"You scared me. What are you doing here?" I asked. What I expected was for the cat to meow but I didn't expect it to talk.

"Why Selene, I came to see you of course, who else?" It said. I moved off my bed and onto the floor.

"A talking cat. Oh man, I have been drawing too much." She cleared her throat.

"My name is Luna and I have been searching for you a very long time," I couldn't believe it, a talking cat. "You are the chosen one. And I have been sent here to guide you on the path to your ultimate destiny. I wasn't sure if you were the one the first time we met, but I've been watching you. And I absolutely know you are the sailor scout of the moon," She giggled. I put my head down.

"I'm hallucinating." I said.

"No, you're not, Selene. You are Sailor Moon and your friend is in big trouble," She bumped the top of my head. "You have got to help her. You don't believe me, well then I'll prove it to you." I felt her weight go off my bed. And felt a new one. I opened one eye.

"What is that?" I asked her.

"It's a special locket, just for you."

"Wow, for me?" I picked it up. "It's beautiful. How should I wear it?" I got up and looked in the mirror.

"Selene, it is not just some piece of jewelry. Do you hear what I'm saying? Sailor Moon, sworn to protect the princess of the moon. Powerful, evil forces have appeared here on Earth and that special locket can help you fight them. You are Sailor Moon and you must fight evil when it confronts you. You must not be afraid." She had such a serious look on her face I almost believed her.

"So, I'm kind of like Sailor V?"

"This is no joke, Selene. Do you hear me? This is your destiny."

"It's no dream. I'll prove it to you, just say Moon Prism Power." I was hoping she was wrong but after I said those three words, I knew my life would be changed for forever.

"Alright, Moon Prism Power." I threw my hand up. I got this feeling of weightlessness. I spun in circles and felt ribbons of silk along my body. I saw a white leotard, and a blue collar with a red bow. Next I saw ribbons on my arms and white glove appeared. Ribbons appeared on my legs forming knee high red boots with crescent moons where the point showed my knees. After that came a blue skirt with a red ribbon in the back. My forehead started to feel numb and an oval showed up forming a tiara type thing with earrings, a choker with a crescent moon on it, and something else I didn't know with my hair. I hadn't felt weightless anymore.

"Wh-What happened, what did you do to me?" I said turning around in circle in front of the mirror.

"I didn't do anything, it is your destiny." Luna said.

"This is really me? It can't be." I suddenly heard screaming in my head. I knew the voice, it was Eliza's.

"I said your friend was in trouble, you have to help her."

"But what can I do to help? You keep forgetting I'm just a kid."

"You are Sailor Moon. You will know what to do when you look into your heart. Believe in yourself." I took a deep breath.

"Okay."  
_

Eliza

"Somebody help me!" She had her arms around neck.

"There's no one to help you now, little girl." She said, her face was changing, her skin getting tight. She had a strange mark on her forehead. "Soon you will cease to exist. Also with your kind. When Queen Beryl unleashes the nega-force, she will destroy you all."

"Let her go."A voice said. The thing turned its head around.

"What's that?" A shadowy figure stood there.

"I said…"  
_

Selene

"…let her go." I said.

"And who are you?" The ugly creature said.

"Um, ah, well, my name is Sailor Moon, the champion of justice," I threw my hand up and moved them around in a familiar way. "And I say on behalf of the moon, I shall right wrongs and triumph over evil, and that means you."

"Sailor Moon? I have never heard of you and I'm sure I never will again. Rise my children and serve the great power, that is the Negaverse." Her hands were thrown up and everyone on the floor rose up and made angry noises.

"Luna, help me. I don't know what to do." One of the ladies lunged at me. I jumped out of the way. It happened three more times. I landed on the floor. The creature laughed and waved its arms, I hit the pillar behind me.

"Ow, that hurt. I don't wanna do this anymore."

"Sailor Moon, what are you doing? You must fight this evil monster or the universe will cease to exist." Luna whispered to me from behind the pillar. The creature laughed again.

"I don't want to play this game anymore. Luna, I just wanna go home." I was at the verge of tears.

"Fine then, I'll put you away for good." The thing yelled. It reached one of its arms toward me. Luna gasped. I gasped a second after. My eyes going wide. I screamed and closed my eyes.

"And who might you be?" I looked up and saw at the highest window a man with black hair, a tuxedo on with a cape, and a mask.

"I am Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Moon, look into your heart and find the warrior within you. It is your destiny." He said.

"But I don't want to be a warrior." I felt tears roll down my face and I just started to sob. Every girl screamed. The monster covered its ears.

"Stop that hideous crying." It screamed.

"Sailor Moon, throw your tiara and say Moon Tiara Magic." Luna said.

"What for Luna? What good is it going to do?" I replied wiping at my face.

"Just do it!" I cringed. I took a hold of my tiara and it turned into a magical flying disc.

"Moon Tiara Magic." I threw it.

"No." The monster screamed. I had good aim.

"I did that?" I whispered to myself.

"I shall return!" And it dissolved.  
_

Anonymous

The ball of light disappeared. "What? The energy. Someone will pay dearly for this."  
_

Selene

It was like sand. I walked up to it. Then it disappeared.

"You have done well, Sailor Moon," I looked up. "Eliza's mother and the other woman are free. Others will test you, do not be afraid. I will fight alongside you." Tuxedo Mask said. He left. I couldn't help but stare.

"Are you alright, Sailor Moon?" Luna asked.

"What a dreamy guy." I said. And we left.  
_

The next day at school the girls were talking about what happened.

"You are never going to believe it, my mom and I had the same dream. Isn't it strange? The dream was that we were attacked by some monster and this beautiful warrior named Sailor Moon saved us." Eliza said.

"What? Are you kidding me? I had the same dream." Zoe said.

"Yeah, me too." Chloe said.

"That's weird, very weird," Eliza said. "Selene, isn't that the weirdest? Selene?"

"Shh. Hey you guys, could you please keep it down? I was up late last night, and I just need a little bit more sleep." I yawned and fell asleep.


	4. Talk Radio

A/N: Thank you for giving this story a chance. Enjoy!  
_

Talk Radio

Anonymous

"Jadite, present yourself to me. Tell me your progress on getting energy from the Earthlings." She said.

"My queen, I am pleased to inform you that we found a new source of energy in humans. Apparently they spend most of it on an emotion they call love." I said.

"Yes, I've heard of it. You have a plan to capture this energy, Jadite?"

"Yes, my queen, I've already dispatched my servant, Frol, to take full advantage of the human's weakness. She awaits my command."

"Very well then. Just try not to disappoint me, like you did with your last effort. That is all, you may proceed." She said.  
_

Selene

It was late at night and I was listening to the radio while drawing.

"Greetings to all you night owls, it's the midnight hour and you know what that means. Time for the Love Line. Tonight we have a love letter from a special lady reaching out to a long lost flame who she would like to get in touch with again. It's signed Hopeful Haruna." The speaker said.

"Haruna? Don't tell me Ms. H sent the Love Line a letter. It can't be her. I didn't know she had a boyfriend." I said.

"Before we read the letter, I'd just like to remind all you listeners of the Love Line always want to help a loved one. Mail us, we'll read your letter on the air and we'll give you a romantic prize." The radio spoke.

"I would love to have a show reading those letters." I said.

"To a lost love, it has been many years since we last met but you are never far from my heart."

"You should be in bed." Luna said.

"I want to a Love Line DJ." I said.

"Give me a break."

"Or maybe I could do T.V."

"Forget it!"

"What is wrong with you, Luna?"

"I'm fed up with a certain someone who only takes certain things seriously. You've got to stop wasting your time with all these silly ideas. Selene, you are destined to fight the evils of the Nega-verse. When will you ever get it?"

"Maybe I don't want to. Goodnight, party pooper." And I tucked myself into bed.  
_

Today would be my parents anniversary but I was gonna be late to school again. All I could think of was do not let the bell ring.  
_

I was trying to catch my breath in my seat.

"Where is she? Ms. H never misses class." I said.

"If she's out, we'll get a substitute." Eliza said.

"Free day!" I said as I took out my sketch pad.

"Maybe she'll let me read my report on yellow earthworms to the class." Olive said, pushing up his huge onion glasses. We looked at the door.

There was Ms. H walking in looking exhausted. She was dropping everything. Even I gasped. She tripped but caught herself. She had a purple flowered brooch on.

"Hi," She said exhausted. "Anyone not present raise your hand now," She dropped her book. "Who cares?" The brooch glowed to me. "Read chapters 1 to 35 in any book you want. Then wake me up whenever the last bell goes off." The brooch glowed again and she fell asleep.

"Maybe one of us should go and get the principal. Don't you think?" Olive said.

"Are you kidding me? It's way more fun if we stay here and watch Ms. H snore away." I said with a smile growing on my face.  
_

Luna

I was walking in town. I was talking to myself.

"This is so frustrating. I've searched all this for the champion of justice and I get her. If this is some cosmic joke, I frankly forget to see…"

"Hello, aren't you pretty? You're Luna, right?" A man with blonde hair said. I meowed. _So this is the one Selene likes so much._ He knelt down. "What are you doing here all by yourself? Don't tell me you're a video addict just like Selene." He patted my head. _Actually this could be a great communications base._ "I've gotta go. There's a lot to do before the crowd gets here. See you Luna." He walked into the video arcade.

"This place will do fine. Close to Selene's school. Just in case there's an emergency." An ambulance truck went by. "That's heading for the school."  
_

Selene

The ambulance put Ms. H on a stretcher.

"Maybe Ms. Haruna has a sleeping sickness." Olive said.

"Is the weird or what? I've never seen a teacher fall asleep in class. Have you Eliza?" I asked.

"No but maybe she stayed up too late listening to that new show, the Love Line. I'm feeling kind of beat myself; I mean it went on way past midnight." Eliza said.

"I still think calling the medics were a bit too much. I mean she only fell asleep. What's the deal?" I said.

"Are you out of your mind?" Eliza and Olive yelled.

"What did I say now? Well, class is cancelled which means I got up for nothing. I mean, c'mon I could've slept in," I said. "Oh well."  
_

Frol

"You wanted to speak to me sir?" The worker said.

"Yes I did. Tell me why we are getting all this fan mail for a program we don't have?" The boss said.

"There must be a mistake."

"Yes. Now tell me what is going on."

"I'll get right on it, right away."

"Is that the mail for the Love Line broadcasting?" I said.

"You know about this fan mail?" The boss asked.

"Yes, I've been sent specifically."

"Did headquarters send you?"

"You could say that." My eyes were hateful.  
_

Selene

"I've got an official project I'm working on," Eliza said. "I have to write the perfect letter so it will be read on the air by the Love Line DJ."

"But you don't even have a boyfriend."

"I know, I'm just going to make one up, so I get my letter on the show."

"That's smart, Eliza. You can make the perfect guy. Handsome, smooth, totally cool-…" I hit something and fell down. "I'm sorry, so sorry."

"Gee, who are you?" Eliza asked. I looked up and heard laughter. I hated him, hated his guts, and his gorgeous blue eyes.

"What was that you were saying about someone totally cool," Skylar said. "Well we can be sure it isn't you. Shouldn't you be going home and doing your homework, meatball head?" He laughed and walked away.

"Don't call me that!"

"I just figured out the inspiration for my letter." Eliza said.

"Yeah, well how's this for inspiration? You're a creep, Skylar! You don't know a thing about being cool!"  
_

At my house with Luna, I couldn't think of anything to write.

"Alright, lets warm it up." I kept talking to myself with encouraging words.

"Selene, are you really going to stop doing your homework because-…" I shouted at her.

"Luna! You are going to make me lose my concentration!"

"Gee, sorry."

"This has got to be great. Have to blow them away." I sat there and thought for a while. I eventually start doodling.

"Selene, you won't get anything done at this rate." Too bad for her, my mind wasn't fully functioning.

"You're absolutely right, Luna. Why didn't I think about it sooner? I can go there directly and present myself in person. This'll be great."

"What?" I stood up.

"Come on, we're out of here. I'm going to be on the Love Line." We ran out of the house.  
_

"Are you sure this isn't the place? I mean the Love Line is on this station." I said talking to a guard.

"For the millionth time, there is no station called the Love Line here."

"Alright."

"Now go home."

"I'm going," Once I was out of his hearing range. "I could have sworn that this was the place."  
_

It was midnight and Luna and I turned the radio on.

"It's the midnight hour and it is time for romance." The DJ said.

"I knew this was the station, that doofus guard doesn't know anything." I said.

"This program is pretty new, right Selene? Well, it just started a few weeks ago so how come it's not mentioned in the entertainment section?" Luna asked looking at the paper.

"They don't need publicity; it is a super cool show."

"Tonight, we have a special letter to a lucky mystery man from a secret admirer names Eliza." I looked up.

"No way."  
_

Frol

_With so much fan mail, this show will be going on for a very long time. Queen Beryl will be pleased._

"Remember listeners," Jadite said. "We read one letter every night and the lucky winner gets a prize delivered to them by morning." He held on of the many brooches.  
_

Selene

At school the next day, Eliza had something gifty.

"Was that your letter on the Love Line?" Zoey said.

"Yes but I felt like I was gonna faint." Eliza said.

"Hurry up and open it." I said.

"Okay." She said. Inside was a purple flower brooch, my smile turned into a frown.

"That's the exact same flower Ms. H was wearing yesterday." I noticed.

"So that means she was Hopeful Haruna." Layla said.

"It has to be her." Zoey said.

"Who would've thought?" I said with concern in my tone. Eliza put it on. It glowed to me and I also saw waves going into it.

"Oh I'm so tired. I wanna sleep." She yawned and put her head down.

"Eliza," I said, everyone was starting to get worried. "Eliza, are you alright?" I was shaking her. I felt the energy being sucked right out of me. Suddenly I was very tired. I fell to the ground and fell asleep.

"We should call the nurse." Layla said.

"It's not normal to fall asleep in class." Someone said.

"Selene lately, Eliza no." Zoey said.  
_

I dreamed I was flying beside the moon. It was so peaceful.

"Who's there?" I shouted. A figure showed up and turned its head towards me. "Tuxedo Mask? What are you doing here? Are we in danger?" _Maybe he wants to show me something. _

"You read my mind, Sailor Moon." I smiled.

"Does this mean you'll tell me who you really are?"

"Of course, I'll tell you anything you want to know." He grabbed his mask.

"Wake up will you!" Someone shouted in my ear. I woke up by jumping off a bed. I saw Luna on the other side of the bed. I got up.

"What happened?" I asked moving towards Eliza.

"The Nega-verse. It probably has something to do with that flower. We need to go back to that radio station." Luna said.

"Right."  
_

Jadite

I had another ball of energy. I laughed sinfully.

"We have all the energy this pathetic human had to give. With such a huge response, we'll have an endless supply. More energy for the nega-force. Queen Beryl will be most pleased. With each flower we deliver we will be a step closer to releasing the nega-force. And the universe will be without their silly humans and their emotions."  
_

Selene

We were at the station. I looked over the corner and saw a familiar face.

"It's the same guard on duty again. How are we going to get by him? Without him recognizing me?" I asked Luna.

"I've got it." She magically conjured a weird looking pen.

"What is that?"

"This is the 'Luna' Pen." I kneeled down and grabbed it.

"Is this another one of your super gadgets?"

"Yes. I guess you could saw that. It's a very powerful transforming tool. It can turn you into whatever you want."

"Whatever I want? How does it work?"

"You say disguise power and tell it what formation you want." I smiled.

"I have a feeling I'm gonna like this pen. Disguise power, transform me into a sophisticated talent agent," It was like a brush of wind and I was wearing new clothes. "Well, it really works." I started giggling like an idiot.

"Selene? Are you going to be able to walk in those shoes?" I was wearing heals.

"Yes, I am." I started to walk off and I didn't fall.  
_

"This is from Pam to her husband who she loves with all of her heart." The DJ said.

"Wow, I could get a job like this. They are all sleeping."

"Sleeping? What are you talking about?" Luna asked.

"Don't you see?" She turned her head and saw the workers lying there. She gasped.

"It's the Nega-verse. I can feel its very energy."

"Okay. Let's go," I barged into the studio. "Out of my way."

"No! He's on the air!" The woman inside said. I barged in through the other door.

"Attention all Love Line fans, don't listen to this show. It's dangerous to your health. Turn your radios off right now, if you know what is good for you. If you have a flower pin, burn it, destroy it I don't care, just get rid of it."

"No!" The DJ shouted.

"They suck the energy right out of you, so get rid of them."

"Stop it, now."

"Don't listen to this imposter ladies, he doesn't even know what love is. He doesn't care. He's just using you." _The woman will go after Selene. I have to warn her. _I looked up.

"Be careful! The woman is his partner! She'll come after you!" Luna said. Did I just hear her thoughts? Glass broke in front of me. I fell down. The woman was in front of me. Her body changed. It was gross looking.

_She needs to brace herself!  
__

We ran out of the room.

"Sailor Moon could be good right now." Luna said.

"Moon Prism Power!" _She needs to make it fast._ I transformed. "I am Sailor Moon, champion of justice and on behalf of the moon, I will punish you."

"That's not how the end of it goes." Luna said.

"Well, I'm not finished yet," I moved my hands in a familiar fashion. "I will right wrongs and triumph over evil and that means you."

"Lots of pretty words, Ms. Moon but is that all they are, pretty words?" The man said.

"You want action? I'll give it to you."

"That's what we were waiting for. After her!" The creature moved towards me. Luna and I jumped to the roof. I turned around and there she was.

"What do we do now?" I asked Luna. The creature tried to strike but I kept running so it missed me. Suddenly it was in front of me. She tried to swipe me but I moved back. I grabbed my tiara. "Moon Tiara Magic!" I threw it. It didn't hit her at first but I moved my hand and it sliced her into oblivion.

"Do you surrender?" I asked the man.

"Why would I do that?" I tried to throw my tiara at him but he stopped it halfway. I charged forward inside but it was like he had a shield around him. I fell and saw him come towards me. A rose struck down at his feet.

"Don't give into them, Sailor Moon." Tuxedo Mask said. The man went into a portal and left. I looked at the rose._ The rose must have special powers. Thank you, Tuxedo Mask._ I stared after him.  
_

As soon as I was home, I had to tell Luna something.

"Luna," She turned to look at me. "There is a reason I'm not so serious about this. I-I how would you feel if everything about you changed because you said three words from a talking cat?"

"I understand. Just try harder. It'll get easier." _Hopefully._

"Hopefully? Luna, what is that supposed to mean?"

"I didn't say that."

"Yes you did. I heard you."

"I didn't say it. I thought it." I was confused.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"The sailor scouts will eventually develop powers and it appears as though you have gained your first one."

"What is it?"

"Telepathy." I looked at Luna. _Oh great, so I can read minds._

_And let people read yours, when you want._ That was definitely Luna's voice I heard in my head.

"I'm tired. I'm gonna go to bed." As I lay there I couldn't help but think how much more real everything had become.  
_

The next day at school I was drawing Tuxedo Mask. My sketch pad was suddenly ripped away from me.

"What's this? Are you blushing? Is this for someone?" Eliza asked.

"No but can you please give it back. It's private." I said pleading. She started to take off with my sketch pad and I chased after her.


	5. Slim City

A/N: Thank you for following, reviewing, and loving this story. Enjoy!  
_

Slim City

I stepped out the bath feeling relaxed. I stepped on the bathroom scale. I slightly screamed at the result. My family brought me downstairs after that.

"Selene, honey, you are not overweight. You also can't skip meals." My father said.

"It's bad for you."My mother said.

"It is only half a pound. What's the big deal?" Jammie said.

"Only half a pound. That's the big crisis?" Dad said.

"That's nothing sweetie. You'll work it off on your morning dash to school." Mom said.

"Well, let's hope so." I said.  
_

_Are you upset about the half pound you gained? _Luna thought to me.

_Yes._ I sighed. We were working on my "power".

_Are you going on a strict diet?_

_Maybe. _I heard paper crumbling. _What are you doing? _She showed me a picture of a bigger person.

_Drawing my favorite superhero. _I glared at her.  
_

"No way. Your parents let you diet?" Eliza asked.

"Well…" I said.

"My mother said girls our age should never diet." Rachel said.

"But we're 16." The rest of us said.

"So you're gonna start a happy diet? Me too." Violet said.

"You're gonna quit eating?" Eliza asked.

"Sure." Violet said.

"But that's really bad for you. If you wanna lose weight, cut the junk. All those ice cream sundaes, potato chips, and root beer floats." Rachel said.

"What a sacrifice." I said.

"I always lose weight really, really fast when I have a new boyfriend." Violet said.

"Boyfriend? When did this happen?" Rachel asked.

"Well…" Violet started.

"Spill." We said in unison.

"Well, Michael…"

"Motormouth?" Eliza questioned.

"Why does everyone call him that?"

"Because he runs his mouth about stupid stuff." Rachel said.

"So you're saying my boyfriend's dumb?" They got really angry and it was funny to read their thoughts.

"Maybe you should talk to Ms. Haruna. She's been on a huge fitness kick lately." Eliza said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah." I saw Ms. H walk by after that. "There's something new about her."

"Hey there Selene. Look at these pictures." Olive said. The pictures were of Ms. H working out. She looked good.

"Where'd you get these, Olive?" Eliza asked. He kind of ran off but Eliza and I split up to find him.

_That was close. _I followed his thoughts and found him.

"There you are, Olive." I said.

"Okay I'll admit I borrowed a camera from the club and took the pictures." Olive said.

"I don't care about that. Just tell me where she is working out."

"Oh."  
_

The girls and I stood outside the place where Ms. H workouts. We went inside and changed.

"So what do you guys wanna do first?" I asked.

"I don't know. Something easy?" Eliza said. Some guy stood in front of us.

"I'm Jed. I'll be showing you around today." He said. We were all blushing. "Have you been here before ladies?"

"Uh, no. It's the first time for all of us." I said.

"Well, right this way then." He said. We followed him.  
_

I'm really glad I bailed early. I'm so sore.  
_

"This fitness is totally bumming me out. My stomach is growling so loud you would have thought I locked a bear inside. Hey kid! Can I have a donut?" The kid turned around and ran away from me. _Really? All I asked for was a donut.  
__

_Don't think about food. Don't do it. I bet Sailor V never has to diet._ I dropped my bag. Someone caught me.

"Selene, what's wrong?" Madec asked.

"Nothing's the matter. Why?"

"I thought you were gonna faint."

"No."

"Are you sure you are okay?"

"I would be if you stop moving. Everything feels like it is moving." I may have slightly hallucinated after that.

"Here drink this." Madec said. I took a sip of the drink he was holding.

"Thanks." I'm pretty sure I was blushing.

"I should be thanking you. When you fainted into my arms, it made me so happy."

"It did?"

"Yeah. For the first time I'm positive I want to be a doctor."

"You want to be a doctor? What about the arcade?"

"That job won't be forever. First, I need to finish school and pay my tuition so I won't be leaving the arcade for a little while. Selene, are you dieting? Because you look great, you don't need to lose a pound. In fact, why don't I take you to lunch?"

"Lunch? Really?"

"Yep."

"Awesome." Inside I was totally freaking out.  
_

I was walking down the street eating the donuts I bought after Madec and I had lunch.

"Hey meatball head. Maybe I should call you donut head. You are really chowing down." Skylar said.

"Tease me all you want, you aren't ruining this for me." I said.

"The least you could do is offer me one."

"Gladly." I threw one at him. He caught it.

"Thanks donut head. Maybe you should work out. That throw was pathetic." He said walking away.

_Selene._ Luna's voice filled my head. _He's right you know. I have never seen you eat that many donuts._

_Buzz off! _I threw a donut wrapper at her.  
_

_What is wrong with me Luna? Why don't I have discipline or self-control?_

_Well not eating isn't gonna solve your problems._

_I ate._

_You were a total piglet at the restaurant. Then you got those donuts. How many did you eat?_

_I'm so terrible._

_If you kept to your normal eating habits, you wouldn't be starving so much._

_I know. Right now I'll distract myself by looking for the enemy._

_Now that's more like it.  
__

I ran away from Luna to go work out. I never realized how off this place felt until now.

_Selene!_

_What is it Luna?_

_The Nega-verse is behind this whole thing. They have an energy sucking device downstairs._

_Are you serious?_

_Yes!_

_Then I will go transform and check it out.  
__

I went downstairs.

"You let her go right now. Game over, pal. I know you. You are working for the Nega-verse." I said to the man.

"Oh, there must be a mistake."

"No mistake. I am Sailor Moon. I am the champion of justice. On behalf of the moon, I will right wrongs and triumph over evil and that means you."

"Well boys, it looks like it's time to work out." The trainers from upstairs suddenly appeared in front of me.

_Luna? Why are they so big?_

_No. Don't think like that. You must be brave. You can defeat them._ I turned around and punched one in the gut. I kicked another one in the jaw. I moved out of the way from the last one. I grabbed my tiara.

"Moon Tiara Magic!" I threw it and the guys went back to normal.  
_

I was taking another bath. I stepped out and onto the scale. _300! 300 pounds! There is no way…_ Jammie, I'm gonna kill him.


	6. So You Want to be a Superstar

A/N: Thank you for following, reviewing, and loving this story. Enjoy!  
_

So You Want to be a Superstar

I was running as fast as I could. I was not gonna be late again. I slowed down.

"Selene, come one, we'll be late!" Eliza said hitting me in the head with her bag as she ran past.  
_

I was rubbing my head.

"I didn't mean it, Selene. I'm not used to being late. I panicked." Eliza said. Olive came up and started talking Saffron. I began doodling until he said I could be a star.

"Yeah right," I said. "I'll be the doing your portraits."  
_

"Eliza, are you sure?" I asked.

"We'll have our names in lights." Eliza said.

"How?"

"Rock videos." She tried to sing and dance but I wasn't really paying attention. We got into a fight about it and she left.  
_

I decided I would try to draw Luna while she danced around. She wasn't so happy about it.  
_

"Did you hear about Saffron's Big Star Quest Contest?" Zoey asked.

"What contest?" I asked. They were surprised I didn't know about it.

"Wait, let me guess, you fell asleep?" Eliza said.

"No, I had to stay for study hall." I said.

"She said two people will get picked as the winners."

"That's cool." Olive pretty much came up after and showed that he and Eliza were partners.  
_-

I was walking with Luna.

_I think we'll do great Luna._

_I'm not going._

_You can't back out._

_I'm not backing out because I never agreed to this._

_You're just scared._

_I'm only afraid you'll forget your mission._

_Really?_

_I'm not going._

_Why?_

_Because we have better things to do then make fools of ourselves. Don't you see what it's doing to you?_

_I just wanted to feel normal again for one second Luna but I guess I can't even have that._ I felt tears in my eyes and I ran off.  
_

I was running when I saw Skylar ahead of me. I ran into the alley next to me. _Please don't come over here._

"Hey meatball head. What are you doing over here? I thought you would be at the talent show. Especially since all of your friends are over there acting like total fools." Skylar said.

"As much as I would like to stay and chat, I have better things to do with my time." I said walking away.  
_

I was walking into study hall and everyone was acting super weird. Maybe it was the Nega-verse?  
_

_Are you sure you aren't still angry with me?_ Luna asked.

_Actually I'm glad you did._

_But your friends look like they are having a lot of fun._ I looked at her with a serious look.

_Something is off with all of them. That's why I called you._

_You think it's the Nega-verse?_

_Given all that they have done so far, it wouldn't surprise me.  
__

We were at the building where finals were being held. I recognized the building.

"This building closed down years ago. Why is it open?" I said. We walked into the building. Everyone was doing their act at once. I saw the waves I had seen so many times before. "What are those?"

"Energy waves." Luna replied. Saffron stood up and turned around. It wasn't her, it was some creature. I turned around and booked it out of the room.  
_

I was hiding in the bathroom trying to catch my breath. As soon as I was done being scared, I transformed.  
_

"The curtain is closed on this bogus talent competition. Now give these people their energy back." I said.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Sailor Moon. The champion of justice. On behalf of the moon, I shall right wrongs and triumph over evil and that means you. You don't scare me." She practically threw up ice. I ran away from her.

"You can't hide." Shrew ice at me and soon it covered my entire body. It all cracked a second later.

"You must believe in yourself, Sailor Moon." Tuxedo Mask said.

"Thank you Tuxedo Mask." I said.

"Don't mention it." I pulled off my tiara.

"Moon Tiara Magic!" She exploded.  
_

"It's been a long week." I said.

"I was really proud of you today." Luna said. I smiled.

"Thank you. It means a lot coming from you." I lay down on my bed and closed my eyes for a small nap.


End file.
